I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor operated valve unit equipped with a specially designed heat dissipating clip member which functions to effectively dissipate heat generated by the motor into the surrounding atmosphere.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The specially designed heat dissipating clip member of the present invention is designed to provide a simple yet effective means for dissipating the heat from the electric motor of a motor operated valve and to accomplish this function without any substantial redesign of the motor operated valve unit.